


What really happens backstage at the Voice

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Series: Mika: The Voice [2]
Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Confused Zazie, M/M, Tickle Fights, confused Florent, confused Garou, tickle war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika and Andy have a tickle fight. Garou doesn't know what to make of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What really happens backstage at the Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck happened. I just started typing and words happened, and this happened.

Mika tackled Andy to the floor with his arms wrapped around the blonde in a hug. Andy laughed and kicked his legs and tried to wiggle free. Mika giggled and turned his head to kiss Andy on the nose.  
“Do you guys want a room?” Garou asked taking another inhalation of his cigarette. Mika flipped him off and Andy took the opportunity to escape his boyfriend and continue to run around the room  
Some people might say that two 30-year-old men were definitely too old to be playing chase, but this didn’t stop Mika who ran after Andy across the room, trapping him in the corner and then ruthlessly tickling him. Andy laughed hysterically sinking to the floor and curling up to protect his tummy, a very ticklish spot, as Mika knew.  
“Garou, help me” He Andy said between laughter. Garou sighed and shook his head, putting his cigarette out in the ash tray before walking up behind Mika and grabbing his arms, stopping the attack.  
Andy took his chance, and straddled Mika’s waist and began tickling his neck. Mika squealed and tried to escape, but couldn’t, with the full weight of his boyfriend on him.  
Andy then took off Mika’s shoes and began tickling his feet through his Mickey mouse socks. Mika giggled and kicked his feet to stop the attack.  
After much struggling, Mika managed to dislodge Andy who fell to the floor with a thump. They then began chasing each other around the room. Florent and Zazie entered the room and joined Garou, who had re-lit his cigarette, and joined him on the sofa.  
“What is happening?” Florent asked in confusion.  
“I have absolutely no idea.” Garou replied exhaling a cloud of smoke as he spoke. By this point, Andy once again had the upper hand and was tickling Mika mercilessly. He was giggling and squealing and flailing his arms and legs around.  
“I briefly thought it was some strange kind of foreplay…” Garou told them. Florent spat out a mouthful of red wine which caused the boys to look up.  
“What’s so funny?” Mika asked.  
“Nothing.” The other three said in unison.


End file.
